Power Rangers: Samurai Force
Power Rangers: Shinobi Force is an adaptation of the Super Sentai Series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Rangers Arsenal * Samurai Cell/Samurai Brush: In one mode, it is a cell phone, but it can change into a pen that can write magical symbols in the air, allowing objects to be summoned, such as horses, rocks, or water. If the Rangers draw the symbol representing their Element, they can turn into the Shinobi Force. ** Horse: After writing the horse symbol, Nate is able to summon his steed, a white horse. ** Whirlwind: A power usable only by Lacy. After the symbol is drawn, a gust of wind blows. ** Rock: A power usable by Paige, it allows her to summon a heavy rock. ** Water: A power that belongs to Cal, it allows him to summon a splash of water. ** Fishing Rod: After drawing the symbol, a long fishing pole with a cache to attach Disks is summoned. * Samurai Sushi Cell/Sushi Morpher: A sushi-shaped Morpher wielded by Luka. * Samurai Striker Swords: Each Ranger has a Samurai Sword on their helt, which can change into the form of their personal weapon. ** The Emperor's Headcleaver/Flame Cleaver: Nate's special weapon, it is a large red sword. When the Rangers use their finishing move, they use the Shinobi Disks' Power to finish off monsters. ** The Protector's Bow/Aqua Arrows: Cal's special weapon, it is a blue bow-and-arrow. ** The Protector's Star/Star Slicer: Paige's special weapon, it is a yellow throwing star/shuriken. ** The Protector's Spear/Wood Spear: Chad's special weapon, it is a green spear. ** The Protector's Fan/Heaven Fan: Lacy's special weapon, it is a pink war fan. Zords * Samurai Megazord: The primary Megazord ** Blazing Lion Pentagon Zord: A red Lion Zord that controls fire, it takes the form of a small pentagon keychain. ** Surging Dragon Hexagon Zord: A blue Dragon Zord that controls Water, it takes the form of a small hexagon emblem. ** Blowing Turtle Sphere Zord: A pink/white Turtle Zord that controls the Winds, it takes the form of a small sphere. ** Growing Bear Square Zord: A green Bear Zord that controls Wood, it takes the form of a small square emblem. ** Shaking Monkey Triangle Zord: A yellow monkey that controls Earth, it takes the form of a triangle emblem. * Bird Blaster Megazord: The secondary Megazord, it is honored as the Great Bird King of Origami. ** Helmet Horn Beetle Zord: An orange Beetle-like Zord that uses its horns to fight. It was the only remaining Secret Origami Disk in the Shiro Family, and it was given to Nate, but he entrusted it to Chad. ** Needle-Nose Marlin Fish Zord: A cyan Marlin-like Zord that uses its bill to fight. Cal had to go fishing with the help of a mysterious man to find it. ** Drill Tiger Tail Zord: A white-colored Tiger Zord that uses its drill to attack. It is currently used by Chad. * Gold Ranger's Mecha: The two Origami owned by Luka, the Gold Ranger. ** Aquatic Squid Zord: The Gold Ranger's main Zord, it is a squid. ** Aquatic Lobster Zord: The Gold Ranger's second Zord, it is a lobster. Allies * Mr. Martin: (Played by Phill Lewis) A cruel old man who owns the land that the Dojo is built on, he doesn't knwo who the Rangers really are. He hates them and wants them to be gone because the Rangers destroy his land. * George Shiro: (Played by Greg Germann) The father of Nate, he is the leader of the Shiro Clan and gave the Rangers their powers. * Nikki: (Played by Victoria Justice) A friend of the Rangers, she is a huge fan of the Shinobi Force, but is clueless about her friends' secret identities. * Virgil: (Played by David Henrie) Nikki's boyfriend, he and Nate hate each other, mainly because Nate is new to their school and Virgil runs the school. * Penny McFarlane: An unseen character, she is the sister of Paige and is deathly ill. She was originally going to be the Yellow Ranger, but she chose Paige to replace her. Villains * The Youkai Clan: A clan of demonic samurais. They have an army of two-lived Samurai Monsters with great power. Their main base is in a Sailing Ship inside of the World of Demons, but the Demon Maiden Sukiyo can use her music to rip open portals to the Human World. ** Daemon: A demonic Samurai with a broadsword, he drinks Human Blood and leads the Youkai Clan, but goes into fits of rage all the time, being only nice to Sukiyo. ** Sukiyo: A Demon Maiden whose music from the Magical Shamisen can open up portals to the Mortal World. (Voiced by Brenda Song.) ** Eyesore: A squid-bodied monster with a dozen eyes on his head, he is the Clan's Channeler and Strategist. (Voiced by Darren Dunstan) *** Samudie: A race of demon Samurais that wield bows and samurai swords. There is a side race of the Samudie that is the size of a skyscraper. They all slither out of the darkness behind buildings. * The Mythic Monster Corps: A group of demonic monsters that all live in the Sea of Demons. Each one of them has two lives. One live requires them to be destroyed in normal size, but the second one automatically makes them giant sized. ** Kageyaiba: A samurai-centaur monster that wields two samurai swords that double as guns. ** Onitachi: A weasel-sickle monster that has the ability to create gusts of wind and also wields a large sword called the Whirlwind Scythe Sword. Episodes 1. The Lord and His Vassals After defeating an army of Samudies by himself, Nate must work with his new protectors, Cal, Lacy, and Paige, to defeat the Kageyaiba. However, when the older Green Samurai is robbed by Chad and sent to the Sea of Demons by Kageyaiba, the Rangers all team up and morph. 2. Riding the Winds of Change! The Rangers practice Symbol Summons, but when Chad goofs up, he ditches Class to hang out with his friends. Pretty soon, Weasickle, a Wind Demon, attacks the town. The Rangers unite to defeat him. 3. Green With Envy After Chad endangers his friends, Nate convinces him to quit the Rangers. Chad tries to fight Demons solo, but gets hurt. Now, Chad and the Rangers have to reunite to defeat a new Monster, formerly named Charlie. 4. For Crying Out Loud A monster becomes friends with a young boy, but a suspicious Cal and Lacy investigate his plans and discover he wants to drain the boy's sadness by making him cry. The Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger team up to destroy him. 5. The Buzz About Beetles The Rangers have a day off and want to go the amusement park as a team, but Nate dismisses the idea and tells them to go without him, while secretly training to master the Beetle Secret Disk. Meanwhile, a Demon immune to physical attacks decides to terrorize the city, forcing Nate to undergo seriously painful training to master the Beetle Disk and Beetle Zord. 6. The Abusive King A new monster that verbally abuses enemies appears, but for some reason, Paige is unaffected and runs away from the Rangers, causing Chad to follow her and learn about her sister's worsening condition. The two eventually team up with the others and fight the monster again. 7. Gone Fishing Mr. Shiro has revealed that a new Secret Disk has been revealed, so Cal is chosen to find it because of his calm demeanor. He leanrs that he'll have to fish it out of the River to use it, so he gets tips from an old fisherman. With his help, Cal manges to find and master the Marlin Disk's abilities. Meanwhile, a new Demon watches the fight in hopes of analyzing their powers. 8. Unmarried Bliss Sukiyo devises a plan to capture women and not only trap their souls in the River but to make herself eternally young, so she attacks couples that are marrying and kidnapping the brides. So, the Rangers devise a plan to disguise Cal and Lacy as a couple, but it fails when Lacy gets kidnapped and the Rangers meet Sukiyo and the newest General, a deadly warrior that dissembowels his enemies. 9. Eye of the Tiger A new Demon appears and uses his powers to take over Cal, whom is having a problem with Nate. The two have a showdown were Cal tries to kill Nate, but Cal stops himself. However, the new Demon forces him to attack and summons his new weapon: the Tiger Origami Zord, which he took over. Eventually, Cal is snapped out of it by Lacy, Chad, and Paige and the Tiger Zord is beaten by Nate. Eventually, Lacy takes over the Tiger Zord and theuy destroy the Demon, while the new General watches it. 10. Flying High The Rangers fight an unknown Demon and finally merge the Beetle, Swordfish, and Tiger Zords together to form the Sky High Megazord. 11. Go For the Gold A musician appears in town and reveals himself to the Rangers as the Gold Squid Ranger. Category:Fan Fiction